Tribe of the Seascales
'''This Tribe is property of Shadowlugia711. '''Sorry if there are size inconsitanties. The Seascales are a pack of raptors with gills and fins. They are derived from an extinct pack of land raptors. Their first Alphas were Gill and Aqua. They are highly intelligent, and refered to as a tribe as well as pack. Apperance The Seascales have five pairs of gills and webbing between their claws. The toe claw is not connected to the webbings, however. Seascales have a tail fin as well. Their underbelly is a lighter shade then their primary scales. The webbing and tail are a blue-green and translucent. Abilities The Seascales can breath underwater, and have an underwater language called Coralscale. It is comprised squeals, whistles, and gestures. A Seascale birth defect causes a raptor to hatch with no fins or webbings, and only 2 pairs of gills instead of 5. These Seascales are called Fragilegills, and can enchant coral to grow into wondrous shapes. It very rare, but has been know for a long time. Locations The Seascales live in a shallow bay called Koraru. It is filled with coral and reef animals. There is a coral temple dedicated to Gill and Aqua. A Fragilegill named Tidal Surge enchanted the coral that now makes the temple. He also enchanted to ocean around the temple for 100 yards so that the other packs and tribes can breathe and that fire will not be extingushed. It does not do harm to the enviroment, but just allows those who breath air to see the colorful temple, a sight to behold. History The Seascales praise Gill and Aqua for making the decision to take to the seas, because shortly after they claimed the bay and had a clutch of eggs, the raptors on land contracted a disease the Seascales call 'Landborne Sweatslaughter' because it never reached into the ocean. It caused the raptors to sweat out water through the cracks between their scales, causing them to die of dehydration. It also caused the raptors to kill each other in an attempt to stop the aliment from spreading. Society and Dwellings Seascales live in either shacks and huts on the shore of Koraru, or in coral caves beneath the waves. The huts have hammocks, a central table, and shelves. Caves have beds made of soft algae. Hierarchy and Classes The Seascales have five main classes. # Alphas: These Raptors are respected, as they lead the pack. # Betas: These Raptors are second in command, and if the Alphas die without children, the betas take their place. # Commonraptors: These Raptors are hunters, warriors, and others. # Omegas: These Seascales have offended the pack and are on their last warning. # Outcasts: These have hurt the Tribe more than once, and now live in waters other than Koraru. Alphas and Betas Alpha Female: Seashell Alpha Male: Beta Female: Blue Beta Male: Tide Commonraptors Echo Delta Charlie Omegas None Outcasts None Relations Feel free to put your tribe or pack here. Tecarrian ones are more important than one on Zen'aku. Category:Shadow's Stuff Category:Tribes